


The Spurious Sprig

by LadyAttie



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, British Royalty RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 12th Century, Cousin Incest, F/M, Forbidden Love, Illegitimacy, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAttie/pseuds/LadyAttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was about to meet her grandson, the new heir to the throne, and little did she know this charming boy was the uncanny image of the old King.</p><p>Based on a passage from chapter 37 in Ellen Jones' novel <i>Beloved Enemy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spurious Sprig

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while after reading the sequels of 'The Fatal Crown'. Like in the novels, the Empress Matilda will be called Maud here. Anachronism and inaccuracy from the novels will also be involved.

_**Cherbourg, Normandy**_

_**December 1158** _

"Maman, you must meet my son and heir to the throne. He is a charming boy, I must say," her son Henry said, leading her down the hall.  
  
"It is a shame your first son William had passed. He looked so much like you." She signed herself. "I must admit I am very eager to meet my grandson."  
  
"Really? Nell had thought he resembled more of you than I." Henry also signed himself. "May God assoil poor William."  
  
"I never have met your heir, Sire, and I had wondered of him. May I come along with your mother too?" Henry, Bishop of Winchester, piped in.  
  
"You may. The de Beaumont twins may accompany you two also."  
  
The five stopped at the end of the hall as Henry opened the door. He spotted his son's back facing him on a stool as his tutor was teaching him his lessons.  
  
"Maman, here is the eldest sprig on the ever-growing tree," Henry introduced. "Henry, your grandmaman-"  
  
As the young Henry turned around to meet his grandmother, Maud immediately noticed his tall frame, flashing green-gold eyes and a thick mop of honey blonde curls. A loud strangled scream escaped her throat as she paled white in horror. She felt her legs growing weak as she placed a hand upon her throat. As she nearly lost her balance the Bishop and Robert de Beaumont quickly walked by her side and half-carried her. Sweet Marie, it could not be possible...  
  
She heard the young Henry ask his father innocently, "Papa, what has happened to grandmaman?"  
  
While the two men helped her back to her quarters in the castle and placed her on the bed, Maud was still trembling in the aftershock. As Robert left the room Bishop Henry observed her with gentle and sympathetic green eyes.  
  
"Do not fret, Madam, you are safe in your quarters now," he assured gently.  
  
"I... Y-young Henry..." Maud's words were choked gasps.  
  
"I was surprised too. Who would have known." The Bishop gave a light chuckle. "I had heard stories of his lethal charm and sunny disposition, but never in my wildest imaginations he would be the very image of his grandfather."  
  
Maud shifted herself on the bed to make herself comfortable. Behind her closed door she heard Henry's voice booming: "I don't understand. What could have upset her?" She knew he was asking the de Beaumont twins, but she heard no reply from them.

_Oh Henry... if only you had known._

She looked at left hand and glanced at the gold ring with an emerald stone. Removing the ring and clutching it tightly in her palm, she fell in deep thought. Past memories flooded her mind: his tawny hair, his green-gold eyes... the first time she had seen her cousin, the time they had crossed paths again after her return from Germany, when he had sworn fealty to her. the first time they had made love, when she had become pregnant with his child, when news had arrived he usurped the throne from her...

"You still have that ring after all these years," the Bishop said softly, startling her and interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"I miss him, Henry," Maud whispered. "I really did love him despite of all he had done to me." Tears brimmed her grey eyes.  
  
"He may have been completely unfit to rule England but no one can deny he was the most gracious and charming man of all others." The Bishop paused as he glanced towards the window. "I cannot deny I also miss him."

"He was a weak ruler," Maud admitted frankly, "he would have suited better as a simple nobleman or as the Count of Mortain. But as much as our personalities differ we share the same headstrong behaviour anyway." She dropped her gaze down to the ring again, and tears fell across her cheeks. "Regardless of his empathetic attitude it would not diminish the love I have for him."

A knock from the quarters' door interrupted the conversation.

"Maman, how fares you?" It was King Henry's voice again, but he was unmistakably worried.

Maud quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep under the bed covers. The Bishop walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Your mother is unwell at the moment. Perhaps you should visit her later?"

"Of course. I shall leave her alone for now." The King huffed a sigh as he turned to walk away slowly.

After several moments, Maud suddenly arouse from bed. "I must leave at dawn. Looking at my grandson causes me pain."  
  
"Madam, your sudden departure will create talk and gossip!" the Bishop cried out.  
  
"To hell with them!" Her daring words made his eyes narrow. "They could talk as much as they want to but it changes nothing. I must call for my ladies, and you, Henry, are the only one to accompany with me on my journey back to Rouen."  
  
The following morning, Maud pleaded with her son to announce her official departure would be she was ill. While she knew he did not believe she was ill, he allowed her to leave anyway. As her belongings and trunks were placed in wagons lead by sumpter horses behind the litter, she spotted King Henry and his Queen Eleanor watching her leave.  
  
"Shall we journey, Madam?" Bishop Henry's voice called out behind her as she turned around to look at him.

"Oh yes." Maud waved to her son and daughter-in-law before she was helped climbing into the litter.  
  
As the litter began to proceed forward for the journey, she felt a pang of guilt of avoiding the young Henry. In truth she was very curious to know of him and his charisma. However, because of his strong resemblance to the old King, she still feared of creating another scene and such ones could create even more consequences. She felt herself shiver as she pulled her cloak closer to her neck.  
  
"Cousin, are you cold?" the Bishop asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"A little." She pulled her cloak closer. "I just feel sorry for myself at how I did not meet my grandson properly, but I had to do this to protect my dignity. I fear if I had stayed I would have created more incidents." Maud heaved a sigh. "I just hope young Henry's uncanny resemblance to him does not create distress among the Court. Thank the Holy Mother my son takes after my appearance."  
  
"Ah, he does have your colouring, but he has his father's nose, ears and chin. Of course they are not are very noticeable unless someone dares to peer even closer." Bishop Henry kept his tone low to avoid their conversation passing onto unnecessary ears. "I can recall at the council meeting after the Treaty of Wallingford was signed, when one of the lords attending pointed out my brother adopted your Henry as his son, someone in the background was snickering about it."

Maud stared at him with interest as the Bishop met his pale green eyes with her grey ones. "I always had suspected something between you and Stephen, but I did hear talk among the people you had a wild passion with Stephen before his ascent. At first I thought it was completely ridiculous and unrealistic because - well of course - you both are cousins! But I caught his gaze at how he looked at you in one of the festivities. In fact he once brought me up about a the subject love in one of our talks about intrigue."  
  
She lifted her eyebrows. "He never told me of that. Why did he talk to you about love?" She was aware Bishop Henry already had known of her passion with his brother because before Stephen died, Henry had told him already he knew the exact reason why her son was chosen heir over Stephen's other son, Eustace. However, she never had bothered to ask of him how did he discover the secret, but she assumed it was from the gossip.  
  
"He made an excuse he was spending more time with his late wife Matilda - may God assoil her - and she would say she loved him. Of course I told him how we the clergy did have to study about love, and I explained how love feels. And when he left and you had found him outside of my quarters, I spotted you two kiss."  
  
"And I had thought we were alone," Maud murmured. "But Henry, why did you still despise me even after?"

"We all had to sacrifice our personal happiness for the sake of duty, did we not?"

"Right." Maud eased herself as she leaned back on her seat. "Time finally has brought all of us closer; you and the de Beaumont twins."

"Indeed it has. We all had expected enemies and now we have found true friends." The Bishop smiled genuinely.

"I- I worry if young Henry will grow up to resemble my dear Stephen even more, it will bound to cause more talks and question his and his father's legitimacy. Would our enemies tarnish the Houses of Anjou and Normandy with the story of my illicit affair? Worst of all, if such a scandal reveals itself would France seize to rule England?"

A long silence flooded between her and her cousin as the litter rocked back and forth. Bishop Henry opened the curtain slightly to stare at the grey skies, the chill of winter sneaking in the litter.

 _Such terrifying possibilities could not be impossible. But should you ever tell your son of his paternity?_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

There had been times when she had longed to admit the truth of his birth father to her Henry. Her son had to bear with living in an atmosphere of mutual dislike she and Geoffrey of Anjou had, loaded with tempestuous arguments and fits. Occasionally out of habit she would refer her late husband to her son as Geoffrey of Anjou instead of "your father." What a pity Stephen of Blois could not raise his own son and give him an even more pleasant life. Maud recalled of when her husband's will was read there was a sudden clause Henry must forfeit the counties of Anjou and Maine to his younger brother when he had become King of England. She had wondered why he never had discussed the contents with her. It had seemed Geoffrey had suspected Henry was not his but possibly Stephen's. It was a shame he never confronted her of the situation with her, taking his secret with her. Nevertheless, Henry must still wonder why such a clause was added. And would he notice the similarities between his son with the old King?

After it seemed like an eternity, the Bishop closed the curtain and finally spoke: "Even if your son and grandchildren are illegitimate, you must remember your son boasts a very mighty and a very rare heritage no other would dare to inherit. Never forget he has descended from William the Conqueror on both sides. It is a shame that it has to be kept a secret but a wise one would realize the advantages of his blood. Blood defined us all and gave us lineage, an identity. Even if your son was not truly born an Angevin - thankfully he isn't - he was after all yours and Stephen's true heir. He ended the nineteen years of anarchy and chaos for the people. Pity the House of Capet does not inherit such great blood. Your son is your pride and joy, a child born out of a love so deep, and he must take pride of this heritage - if he ever discovers the truth of course."  
  
Maud gave a small smile as she felt deeply moved by her cousin's wise words. "You are right. I must say I never had thought you the man of wisdom. For such a very ambitious man you have experienced so much."

_But would admitting the truth make any difference? Perhaps one day I shall tell him the truth, but may his reign continue to be long and prosperous._

Bishop Henry's eyes glimmered, achingly and slightly reminding her of Stephen. "I'm glad you have finally given yourself some ease, Maud. We have all gone through the worst of times to grow even stronger than before. Do not worry of the possible question of your son and grandchildren's heritage as many of those who had lived at the times of our youth are not growing any younger. By God's eyes, I may as well have only a few years left."

The last time Maud had looked at her mirror before she had departed, she had discovered her once beautiful russet hair had turned white and wrinkles had spread throughout her white complexion. She glanced at Bishop Henry who was now facing forward; his once pale brown hair had also gone completely white and he had grown thinner. Maud herself may still maintain her strong spirit, but it now had been the time she had to prepare for her end.

The Bishop leaned back on his seat and cried in a loud voice, "Long live Henry, King of England."

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation of love between Stephen and his brother is a fictional plot basis for my other fic 'Stuck'.
> 
> If you are a fan of Eleanor of Aquitaine, I highly suggest reading 'Beloved Enemy' and its sequel 'Gilded Cages'. I really enjoyed its twists and portrayals of Eleanor, Henry II, their sons; Thomas Becket and Rosamund Clifford. You can buy both eBooks (and the first book 'The Fatal Crown', which is about Maud and Stephen) on Amazon for free with an unlimited Kindle subscription.


End file.
